


Cock of the Day

by DotMatrixPrinter



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotMatrixPrinter/pseuds/DotMatrixPrinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh my god this was just an inside joke but it went horribly awry<br/>ps im not serious about this but idk if ur into this i dont mind</p>
<p>dedicated to my best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock of the Day

Randy woke up from a long slumber, still a little groggy. The day before, he had spent pretty much all day inside the Ninja Nomicon-boy, those lessons are hard! He tossed his bedsheets off his body, revealing a somewhat unwanted surprise.

"Uuugh," Randy moaned softly.  
Another morning with a throbbing erection. He decided to ignore it and take a shower. He walked to his bathroom with caution, hoping nobody would see his boner through his boxers. He locked the door behind him and slid his shorts off his legs, tossing them into the hamper next to the sink. He removed his shirt and stepped into the shower. Right before he turned on the water, he felt something hard poking at his ankles, accompanied by soft “buck-buck” noises.

"W-what the hell," Randy muttered, looking down past his member. He slammed against the hard, tile wall of the shower.

"N-no," he almost yelled under his breath.

"N-not again,"

Randy’s dick still hadn’t gone soft.

"Why are you still here?!?"

Randy’s erection did not answer, as it cannot talk.

Still in the shower, Randy slid down the wall, sitting on the cold floor. He pulled his knees up, hiding his face in his arms. The chicken moved towards Randy’s boner, softly pecking it so he wouldn’t get hurt.

Randy moaned, opening his legs slightly more. The chicken began rubbing its head against the boy’s member.

"Mmmn," Randy moaned, biting his lower lip. He could feel himself nearing climax, and he couldn’t help but touch himself. The chicken backed away and jumped out of the shower, letting randy do his business.  
“A-aah!” Randy squeaked, ejaculating onto his belly. He moved his hand away from his member. He sat for a moment, collecting himself and thinking over what just happened.  
“No, I was just seeing things,” he said to himself.  
“I’m just exhausted from yesterday’s lecture,” He denied.

He stood up and turned the handle, letting the hot water flow over his body.


End file.
